Although applicable to any composite component comprising an epoxy resin, the present disclosure and the problems on which it is based are described in greater detail in relation to carbon-fiber-reinforced plastics materials (CFRPs).
In CFRPs, attachment points to other components have thus far generally been implemented by gluing, in other words on the basis of adhesion.
Other approaches for attaching attachment parts to an epoxy matrix which are already to be taken into account in producing a component are based on applying a thermoplastic layer by material connection of thermoplastic material to the matrix material, in particular during curing of the matrix material.
An approach of this type is described in US 2009/0246548 A1, according to which a semi-crystalline thermoplastic polymer is applied to an uncured thermosetting polymer, the curing temperature of which is above the melting point of the semi-crystalline thermoplastic polymer. Upon heating to the curing temperature of thermosetting polymer, thermoplastic polymer and thermosetting polymer intermix before thermosetting polymer cures. After cooling, a component having a suitable thermoplastic surface can subsequently be welded on in the region of thermoplastic polymer.